


Leaving the Shore

by CharothLikesCookies



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, shipping if you tilt your head and squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharothLikesCookies/pseuds/CharothLikesCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregor and Zalvetta try to say goodbye and fail miserably. Ashe and Markus realize it falls to them to fix the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving the Shore

Gregor really hadn’t thought about this moment. Maybe that was due to it being an unpleasant thought or perhaps he had just never considered it. Maybe it was that more pressing matters had always appeared in the foreground of his mind, never allowing it to take center-stage. Or perhaps because he had lost so many people in a more permanent fashion, it never occurred to him that he might have to say a goodbye to his new friends at the port in Xinkala.

Ashe was saying something to Markus, boarding the boat. Markus was talking with Ashe as he edged backward on to the boat, waving to Zeke nervously. Kyr was whining at Thog about having to leave(“There aren’t any pigbats here. Why would you ever want to leave?!?”). Faintly, Gregor could hear the waves hitting the dock and the side of the ship.

Gregor couldn’t speak as he looked at Zalvetta. His best friend. His comrade. His partner in crime.  
Markus was a good friend, and so was Kyr, but Zalvetta accepted Gregor in a way those two never would. Markus and Ashe had both stood against him on the matter of the flower, and while no long-lasting damage had been inflicted on their friendship, it showed the distance between their morals. While Kyr had sided with Gregor on that one in the moment, Kyr couldn’t stand to be at conflict with any of his friends for very long, and had long since apologized for being involved in the argument.

Zalvetta, though, he never apologized for helping Gregor, never thought to be regretful of standing by Gregor. Zalvetta didn’t have much in the way of morals, but he respected and supported Gregor’s position no matter what. And he was fun.

Going to the Punch Dome with Zalvetta was the most fun Gregor had had in months. 

Gregor did miss the Shrouded Isles, of course. He missed Dont and the bar. He just imagined the Isles would be better if Gregor could have Zalvetta there with them.

Gregor was also sure that monster killing would be more effective and fun with Zalvetta. The war had been less forgiving to both sides than Gregor had expected, but it was nice to know that Zalvetta had his back on the battlefield. When things got messy, Zalvetta was there to get that extra ban. Gregor could only imagine what sort of epic monster killing he and Zalvetta could manage if they worked together. But Gregor knew Ashe and Markus would never allow Zalvettta to come with them.

—————

Zalvetta was sad to see Gregor go, as well. The ninja had a torn expression, as if he was unsure how to say goodbye. Zalvetta had long since grown used to people being terrified of him. He was an assassin. It would be crazy for the average person not to be afraid of him. Even the powerful residents of Xincala were wary of the precision of his blades. The bloody assassin never expected anyone, much less a good-hearted, kind hero like Gregor, to ever take pleasure from his company or encourage his skills. Zalvetta didn’t believe himself trustworthy enough for that sort of treatment.

Gregor trusted Zalvetta more than he probably should. Ashe and Markus certainly knew that, and Zalvetta honestly was relieved that Gregor had the two of them to keep him from associating closely with people who may harm the young man. Then again, they hadn’t done much to keep Gregor away from Zalvetta, so perhaps they needed to do a more thorough job. 

Zalvetta wondered about what made Gregor so accepting of him, when his friends were either suspicious of him or, in the case of Kyr, terrified of him. There was more to Gregor and his past than met the eye, that much was for certain. He had spilled blood of many “monsters.” Zalvetta wonder how many of those “monsters” were human. Gregor didn’t blink an eye at war, at killing humanoid creatures, nor at Zalvetta’s red ledger. How blood soaked was Gregor’s own ledger? How could he still strive to do good and be a hero while understanding Zalvetta’s path?

And unlike Gregor, Zalvetta had considered what Gregor’s departure would mean. He knew the absence of Gregor would return him to his previous situation. Frightening assassin, avoided by all. Gregor was like a sip of water given to a wandering soul in the desert, a torturous reminder of what they will never have, leaving hopelessness and longing behind. Worst of all, Zalvetta knew of no other way it could be. Gregor would never be happy staying in Xincala, especially since there was no chance of any of his friends remaining. Zalvetta would never be allowed to join them on the Shrouded Isles. Even if he followed them home, Gregor’s friends would never approve of his presence.

So Zalvetta felt shockingly helpless on the docks of Xincala, spending his last few moments with the one person who never feared him.

—————

Ashe stood next Markus at the rail of the boat. Thugs were loading the last of the boats supplies, Kyr had just left to pout in the hold, and Thog was counting up their recently acquired gold. Gregor had been frozen on the dock for five minutes as Zalvetta fidgeted.

“He hasn’t been this worked up since his glaive disappeared down the well,” Markus said, his eyes not moving from the pair. Ashe hmmed in response, and another minute passed.

“He’s a bad influence,” Ashe finally says. “And he scares Kyr.”

“Yes. But that’s not what Gregor sees.”

“What does he see?”

“I don’t know what Gregor sees. Gregor is wonderful and part of that wonderfulness is that he doesn’t always make perfect sense. What I do know is what I see.”

“So what do you see, Markus,” Ashe snaps frustratedly.

“That Zavetta is a dangerous assassin and bad influence on Gregor—“

“That’s what I said!”

“Hold on, I’m not done. Zalvetta is a bad influence on Gregor, but Gregor is a brilliant influence on Zalvetta. Zalvetta had carved a place for himself in Xincala with his knives, one that has left him at a lonely dead-end. Gregor has given him a chance he’s never had before.”

Ashe grumbles slightly. “Don’t say it.”

“Don’t say what?”

“You know what! Don’t even suggest bringing him with us.”

“Clearly I don’t need to—“

“Markus!”

“Come on, Ashe, what’s one possibly redeemable assassin going to hurt about our crazy little family?”

“Lots, Markus.”

The silence swallows them for a few moments. Gregor is still glued to the spot, and Zalvetta, though thoroughly twitchy, can’t seem to bring himself to leave either. The waves are still slapping against the ship and the dock. The sun has moved a couple degrees across the sky.

“I guess everything is already a mess,” Ashe breaks the silence.

“And it always will be.” Markus grins at her. Ashe sighs at him, shaking her head, then turns back to the motionless figures on the dock.

“Thog won’t be be happy.”

Markus just shrugs. Ashe sighs once more and then takes the plunge.

“Gregor! Zalvetta! If you guys are coming, get on the damn boat!”

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't bring myself to say goodbye to that ninja. I also can't believe no one has written anything with Zalvetta yet.


End file.
